This invention relates to a powder aerosol composition containing a powder homogeneously suspended in a liquefied petroleum gas or liquefied natural gas serving as a propellant.
Powder aerosol compositions are now utilized as an anti-perspirant, a body lotion, a foot spray, or the like cosmetic application. These aerosol compositions generally contain a powder, such as talc, for improving feelings of usage, a powder anti-perspiration ingredient, such as aluminum chloride, and a propellant and are charged in valved containers. In use, the aerosol composition is dispensed through the valve as an aerosol.
While fluorocarbons have been used as the propellant, recent trend is toward the use of a liquefied petroleum gas or a liquefied natural gas for reasons of environmental pollution caused by fluorocarbons. The use of a liquefied petroleum or natural gas propellant, however, has been found to pose a problem because the powder tends to aggregate in the liquefied propellant so that the valves are clogged during use.